


Breathe

by Ash116



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash116/pseuds/Ash116
Summary: Felicity coping with being a single parent.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that I had about how Felicity is dealing with being a single parent, now that Oliver is gone. Hope you enjoy! :)

_**“In and out.”** _

  
“In and out.”

  
“Breathe in. Breathe out.”

  
_**‘Good, now practice that for three more minutes.’**_

 

“Does this really help?”

  
“Hmm, I think so bud? But this lady looks like she’s never had a ten pound baby in her belly.”

  
“Ten pounds?” He asked quirking his eyebrows.

  
“Well it sure does feel that way sometimes. This little peanut sure does seem to be growing more and more each day.”

  
“Well it is a Queen, we do tend to grow at an unusual rate.”

  
“Yeah, I can tell. You’re already taller than me.” Smiling she mussed his hair.

  
“Everyone’s taller than you.” He smiled.

  
“Ha- ha, very funny. Now can you help me up please?”

  
“Sure.” He outstretched his hands and helped her up.

  
“Ugh, my back is aching now.” Putting a hand on her lower back she rubbed it a bit to relieve the tension.

  
“Why don’t you sit on the couch and I’ll get Raisa to make us something?”

  
“Sounds good. What’s on the menu tonight?”

  
She asked as he helped her to the blue over-sized couch.

  
“Don’t know. Maybe some veggies and grilled chicken?”

  
“Really? I was thinking more like a big bowl of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread with a butter spread on top. And some mint chip for dessert?”

  
“I can see if she can do both?” He said with a look of hesitance.

  
“I know that look mister. What’s wrong?”

  
“Nothing.”

  
“It’s just…we have been eating a lot of unhealthy food lately.”

  
“Yeah, I know. I know we should be eating healthier. And I would cook for us but, that doesn’t usually go over well.”

  
“Yeah, who burns toast? Or over boils water?”

  
“Point taken.”

  
“I do miss dads cooking.”

  
“Me too.”

  
She put an arm around him, hugging him. Trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

At least she hoped it would. Being a single parent was hard. But she had adjusted to it. She had to...there wasn’t really another option.

  
Being strong was all she knew how to do.

  
Raising William alone was never supposed to happen. But it did and she was doing her best.

There were a lot of ups and downs but they got through it. Having Argus detail hadn’t helped either.

Although, they were discreet. She’d give them that much.

When she found out that Raisa was allowed to go with them, she was elated. A tiny bit of weight lifted off her shoulders.

  
Now that there was a baby on the way things had to shift. It was a surprise. Raising another child on her own.

She didn’t know how her mom did it. The woman deserved an award.

Not to say her childhood was entirely normal, but her mom tried.

And hey, she turned out okay, right?

  
“Why don’t you pick out a movie for tonight? Anything you want.”

  
“Really? Even a horror movie?”

  
“Um, as long as there are no clowns, we’re good.”

  
“Got it. I’ll let Raisa know what we want for dinner and then pick out a movie.”

  
She nodded as he went off to the kitchen.

  
He was growing every day. Him and his sibling. Boy or girl she’d be happy with whatever as long as the baby was healthy.

He had been worried at first when she told him he was getting a little brother or sister. But he came around to the idea.

This was all so new to him; and to her.

  
This isn’t exactly how she pictured her life. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

Couldn’t she have her happily ever after just once? Was that too much to ask?

  
Sighing she placed her face in her hands. Could she really do this alone?

With one hand she gently placed it on her growing baby bump.

  
“Hey peanut, this is your momma. I know that you’re used to hearing my voice and my long rambles by now.

You must be thinking ‘who is this crazy lady?’ But I want to promise you something…I promise to love you with all my heart, always and forever.

No matter what. Even when you break curfew, lie, or drive me crazy. Now that part you’ll get from your father. He has a real knack for that kind of thing.”

  
“Hmm, your father. I know you might have questions about that someday. And I’ll do my best to answer those for you.

I really hope that you’ll get to hear his voice… and see him. He’s really an amazing man. Who at times does stupid, irrational things without thinking.” She mumbled the last part. 

  
She felt something damp on her face. Wiping at it she found tears had started to stream down her face.

She’d like to say it was the hormones but, it had been happening for a while now.

Ever since the night they’d been separated from each other. God, she missed him. So much that it hurt. It felt like her heart was being shredded into a million pieces.

  
“Hey, Felicity, Raisa wanted to know if you wanted juice or water with dinner?”

  
Wiping away her tears as quickly as possible she turned to face her other child.

  
“Hey bud, um juice is fine.” She said trying to sound like she hadn’t just been crying. But her voice faltered and must’ve betrayed her.

Because he was walking towards her, kneeling beside her on the couch.

  
“I know you miss dad, too. I’m sorry if I said something...”

  
“No! No, you didn’t. Hey, listen to me.” She lifted his face with her hands.

  
“You never, ever have to hide how you feel. I do miss him, and I know you do to. But this whole situation is very, messy and complicated.”

  
“I know.”

  
“I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide your feelings. If you have any questions or need anything you can always come to me.”

  
“Thanks, Felicity.”

  
“Anytime.”

  
He smiled at her and got up to go back to the kitchen.

  
Before he did he turned around to say something to her.

  
“Felicity?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“I just wanted you to know, even though dad isn’t here…I want you to know that I couldn’t ask for a better person or parent to take care of me.”

  
Clearing her throat she thanked him.

  
“Thanks, Will. That’s means a lot.”

  
And with that he left.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst.

Maybe she was doing a better job than she had thought? All that self-doubt slowly started to ease away. Maybe just maybe she could do this…


End file.
